6 Months, 8 Days and 12 Hours
by nescofii
Summary: "You choose to left me and I choose to live without you, I had enough" We hate to say goodbye to the ones we love but its fate, we can't dp much of it. Read it and enjoy! SakXSas


**6 Months, 8 Days and 12 Hours**

By: nescofii

"Are you really sure about this?" the long raven haired girl asked while sipping her cold ice tea.

"Yah she's right dude. Don't you think it's a bit rush to draw conclusions?" added by the brown haired fixed into two Chinese buns girl.

"She had enough girls. Its payback time you know. She doesn't need a man like that" the long blonde haired girl whose hair is pulled into a pony tail commented.

The girl with the pink hair five inches past her shoulders and has emerald green eyes still staring at a distance holding her Nokia 6300 colored black. She was still waiting for a phone call for more or less six months already.

"Sak? Are you still with us?" two stunning faces appeared in front of her face only for her to come back to reality and move her head towards her best friend, Yamanaka Ino. "What's with you? You've been like this for almost six months for God sake Sakura!" the blonde asked putting a hand on her forehead and the other on her drink.

"Well, it's nothing serious" she lied with a bogus smile and a short shake of her head.

"Come on Sakura, we know you better than anyone else and you know we won't stop until we know you've split the truth" Tenten said.

"Really guys, I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired" she said hoping they'd buy it.

"Sakura you were thinking about him again weren't you?" Hyuuga Hinata asked her trying to adjust her earrings.

"No, I – well as it goes - I don't really, yeah" Haruno Sakura finally admitting the truth.

"Sakura, were out here partying, and al - "

"Come on Ino, it's been six months for crying out loud!" Sakura's voice broke and her friends stared away from her.

"You don't know how it feels. He is my life, my soul, my future. He is everything to me" She can't take it any longer and her friends knows that she was near to her breaking point which was crying.

- nescofii – nescofii- nescofii – nescofii- nescofii – nescofii- nescofii – nescofii- nescofii –

"You sure you would just let her slipped away?" the spiky pony tailed man asked the dark spiky at-the-back haired man after gulping his glass of vodka.

"I can't do much of it" he answered eyeing every bitch he sees but none of them was hot.

Pulling the chair beside the two young men, the blonde spiky haired man commented "She's really one of a kind. Out of billions hot chick out there, she has no replica"

"He's right" the long brown haired in a low loose ponytail man agreed.

"What should I do then? Beg her to give me another chance? Oh come on" Uchiha Sasuke getting tipsy glared at his gang for giving him stupid and non sense suggestions.

"Ok Sas, you know us very well and in reverse we know you too well. All we want to do is-"

Nara Shikamaru was interrupted when Sasuke jerked the empty chair beside him. "Don't act too cool Nara! You don't know a single thing! It's been six fucking months since I lose her!"

The gang remained silent as they saw raged Sasuke stood up from his seat. "You're taking this in the different perspective Sasuke. Well if you really are meant to be then there's nothing to be scared of, right Naruto?" Hyuuga Neji keeping the tension of the group in balance.

"He's right Sasuke. If she really wants this thing to work out then she'll be back in no time and we can assure you that" Uzumaki Naruto trying to make Sasuke calm.

"I can't stand a fucking day without her. I just, I just can't" Sasuke sat on the floor, being the hopeless piece of shit he could be while his friends just stood up there being nothing of help for him.

- nescofii – nescofii- nescofii – nescofii- nescofii – nescofii- nescofii – nescofii- nescofii –

If things are not properly planned or futuristically planned, nothing is certain because for every three months, a person personality does change a lot. When things really are not meant to be then all we have to do is let go of it.

_Flashbacks_

"_I - I need you!" the girl screamed as she saw the man carrying his luggage out of her apartment. The boy still stood at the outside the open door still listening to her._

"_Let's give this a break"_

"_W—why? Did I did something wrong? Oh please tell me! I'll fix it! Just tell me what I should do"_

"_Let me go"_

"…"

"…"

"_I can't. Maybe there's another way to cle-"_

"_It's the only way. If we really are meant to be then there's no reason for us to be scared of right?"_

"_Tell me. What do you really want?"_

"_Set me free"_

"_W-why all of the sudden?"_

"_It's just that I realized I can't do all the things that I really want if you're always with me. It's like I'm supposed to act the kind of person who I'm really not!"_

"…"

"_You know me well. I got tired and bored easily"_

"…"

"_And I'm sorry. I hate responsibility and-"_

"_Please leave. I don't need to hear any of your lame excuses. I had enough"_

**OLA! **

** - nescofii ^^**

**Tada! I'm through with the first chappie! I hope you like it so far. **


End file.
